


Exceptional Gift

by Meero125



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero125/pseuds/Meero125
Summary: Today is her birthday. Elizabeth is alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer, of course I don't own Blacklist or the characters

Liz sat on her couch watching TV. It was a Saturday night. An ordinary one like each Saturday Red was not with her. She sighed, this Saturday wasn't supposed to be just an ordinary day. It was her birthday. And Red just left her and traveled last night to finish one of his deals. She was annoyed because of that, but at least he remembered to call her and wish her happy birthday.  
She heard her cell phone ringing and ignored it. When it rang again, she sighed and picked it. It was Samar checking on her, and saying happy birthday too. Liz asked her to join her tonight and watch a movie together, but Samar apologized because she had other plans.  
She hung up and sighed for the hundredth time. Everyone had a plan for tonight except her. She rubbed the scar on her wrist. She wished Red was with her tonight. She hasn't seen him since Thursday only, but she missed him too much. She missed his voice, his smell, and his touch. She closed her eyes, and remembered how he whispers sweet words to her when they're making love in her bed. She moaned when she remembered his voice when he comes inside her. She moved her hand to her tummy massaging it slowly then sneaking south. Before her hand reaches the button of her pants, she startled when she heard the door bell ringing.  
She got up and walked to the door. She was surprised to see Samar standing and smiling at her. Liz looked at her confused, "What? You changed your mind? You cancelled your plans for me?"  
Samar laughed and shook her head, "Who said you were not part of my plans? I just had to wait for his call."  
Liz looked at her amazed, "Whose call?"  
She gasped, when she heard Red's calm voice, "My call of course."  
She rushed to him holding him tightly, "Red? What a surprise. You said you're coming tomorrow!"  
He chuckled, and pressed a kiss to her lips, "How can I let you spend such day alone?"  
She smiled at him, and moved away with him to allow Dembe get in. Dembe closed the door and smiled at her, "Happy birthday, Elizabeth."  
She raised on her toes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Dembe."  
The four of them sat chatting and laughing together. Each of the other three gave Liz a present that made her happier than ever. Dembe brought her Fifty Shades of Gray trilogy, her favorite novel. Samar brought her a red chiffon night gown to wear for her Red. Red brought her a gold ankle bracelet that held the letters of his name. She thanked them with tearful eyes, grateful for the unexpected night.  
They ate the cake Red brought, drank wine and ended up watching TV with Liz nuzzled against Red, her hand resting on his lower abdomen, his arm around her back, reaching forward to caress the side of her breast. Samar sat down on the ground, while Dembe lying comfortably on an armchair.  
Liz raised her eyes to Red and smiled, "Thank you. Thank you all for the wonderful night."  
Red cocked his head, "It's not over yet, my love."  
Samar turned to look at him and smirked. Liz looked at them unsure, "You have other plans? We're not going out, are we?"  
He looked at Samar, who laughed and got up pulling her off the couch, "Actually, we're getting in."  
Liz followed her to her bedroom confused, Red nodded to Dembe and followed them.  
When they got in, Red closed the door behind him quietly, and Liz wondered, "What's going on?"  
He walked to her, and pushed her gently to sit on the edge of the bed, "We're intending to make it an exceptional night for you, Lizzy. Samar and I agreed to take you to a different level of..."  
He shrugged and continued, "...ecstasy."  
She smiled confused moving her eyes between Red and Samar, "I don't understand."  
Samar sat next to her and held her arm, "Reddington suggested you have a new experience tonight, Liz. Something you've never done. Something you will like and won't forget."  
When the look in her eyes didn't change, Red rubbed Liz's thigh, "I asked Samar to join us tonight, Lizzy."  
Samar said, "And I agreed. Because you are my dearest friend, and I want you happy."  
Liz's eyes widened in disbelief, "By join us, you don't mean...."  
She gasped, and Red nodded giving her a reassuring smile, "Yes, my love. Join me in.... satisfying you."  
Liz got up, "What the fuck...?"  
He got up and touched her back, "Lizzy, there's nothing wrong with that. It will be amazing. This doesn't mean you're a deviant person. We're just trying something new for one time, for one occasion."  
She looked at him, then at Samar who got up and stood beside them, "Believe me, Liz. You will spend an unforgettable night. That will make you feel very special. To see us both trying to please you by all means, to feel like the queen of the night, that's priceless. When Reddington told me, I didn't hesitate, not for even one moment."  
Liz looked at her hesitating, and Samar wiped a hand on her hair, "You will like it, Liz. Trust me."  
Liz felt Red's hand moving down to her butt as he talked, "If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop it immediately."  
She turned to look into his eyes, and nodded silently.  
He leaned to kiss her lips softly sealing his lips to hers. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to penetrate her hot cavity. She moaned and closed her eyes holding his shoulders tightly.  
When she felt Samar's hand embracing her from behind to catch her both breasts through the fabric of her blouse, she broke the kiss. She looked at Red, and he nodded to her as he started to take off his vest and shirt. She couldn't keep her eyes open at the gentle caress of Samar's fingers against her now hardened nipples. She turned to face her friend, and was surprised when she found her already naked. They looked at each other, and Samar smiled at her. Liz moved her hand slowly to touch Samar's breast and Samar moaned, tightening her hands on Liz's tits. Liz groaned as well, and rolled Samar's nipple between her fingers.  
Red felt himself getting hard at the girls' moans, and in seconds he was off his clothes as well. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Liz to his lap with her back still to him. Samar moved to kneel between his thighs, in front of Liz, and began undoing Liz's pants tortuously slow. Liz felt the wetness building between her thighs, especially with Red biting her neck gentle and undoing her shirt in the same time.  
In a few moments, she was naked above Red's body, and in front of Samar's greedy eyes. Her body shivered at the feeling of the hardness pressing between her cheeks, while her man's hands kept teasing her breasts. She moaned loudly, when she felt Samar's rough tongue against her clit. She raised her legs reflexively and Samar threw them above her shoulders as she lapped the wetness covering Liz's pussy.  
Red was showering Liz's neck and shoulders with kisses, gentle ones and rough ones. His hands kept torturing her nipples, and she was now writhing on his lap, holding onto his forearms tightly.  
Samar moved her tongue over Liz's engorged lips a few times, spreading her juices, before she penetrates her friend with two fingers. Liz cried and pushed her hips forward to her mouth. Samar smiled and continued her assault to the small bud by her tongue and teeth.  
Red smiled and whispered to his girl, "You like it, Lizzy, don't you?"  
She nodded, "Hmmm."  
He moved one hand between his body and hers, and stroked her anal hole, "I know my love. I can smell your arousal. I knew Samar would be the perfect choice."  
He raised his voice a little, "Good job, Samar. I'm proud of you."  
Samar smiled against Liz's cunt, and bit her clit. Liz screamed at the pleasurable pain, and Red chuckled, "Samar, my dear. You deserve a reward."  
Liz panted, "Red, this is good... oh... so good."  
Samar could feel the tension building in her lower belly at their words. She spread her own legs, and moved her other hand between her thighs, caressing her own clit. She curled her fingers inside Liz, who cried again and shifted her hips up. Red groaned at that, as his shaft got trapped between them and the hand on her ass hole.  
Hearing Red's groan drove Samar wild, and she moved her face away from Liz, "Red, can Dembe join us?"  
Red paused his foreplay, and asked Liz, "Sweetheart, do you mind Dembe joining us?"  
She turned her head to kiss him, "As you wish."  
He licked her lips, then called Dembe, who came in immediately. Red moved his hands on the sides of Liz's breast and said, "Get in, Dembe. Join us. Samar here needs some attention too."  
Dembe grinned, and started to take off his clothes, "With pleasure, my brother."  
Samar give him a side gaze, as she inserted one more finger inside Liz. Red continued caressing Liz's hole with his index, pressing lightly into her. When Dembe was done, he walked to the bed, and Red pushed Liz off him. The two girls moved as Red got on the bed resting his back to the headboard and opening his legs wide. Liz smiled and climbed to sit between his strong thighs, and bent forward to his groin slowly. Samar stilled for a moment unable to remove her eyes away from Dembe's huge cock that was hanging marvelously in front of his thick thighs. She licked her lips and Red chuckled, "Come on the bed, Samar. You will have your time with that big cock soon."  
Dembe grinned smugly, and watched the Musad Agent climbing the bed and sitting behind Liz. He followed her and set his big hands on her swaying hips. Red looked at them admiring how they played in harmony. Liz was sitting on her knees leaning to his groin, Samar doing the same to Liz, only her mouth was on Liz's ready cunt. While Dembe lied on his back, held Samar's hips firmly, and pulled her shaved lips to his hungry mouth.  
Samar moaned loudly at the first impact of his broad tongue on her pussy, and her moan vibrated against Liz's folds. Liz gasped and held Red's shaft tightly. Red gasped at the sudden insult and buckled his hips up to meet her face. She licked him from root to top, and held his balls softly, rolling them between her fingers. He smiled amused and felt more blood travelling to his groin. He spit on his middle finger and moved it to her back hole. He probed her gently, and felt her hole relaxing around his finger. He started to pump into her slowly, while she embraced his shaft with her hot lips.  
Samar now was straddling Dembe's face with her oozing cunt, and trying to control her teasing to Liz with Red's hand just above her head. Dembe moved his tongue into her wet opening tasting her, then brushed it against her swollen lips painting them with her own nectar. Her folds were quivering at his experienced movements. When he brushed his teeth against her undeveloped penis, she shivered and moved her face away from Liz holding firmly onto her hips.  
Dembe moved and kneeled behind Samar, raising her hips up, "Agent Navabi, keep your mouth on our dear Elizabeth. I'm going to fuck this needy cunt of you now."  
She pushed her hips back to his body provoking him, and moved her mouth back onto Liz. Dembe held his shaft, pumping himself twice, before he positioned himself to Samar's wet hole. He thrust into her in one move holding her hips tightly, and she cried at the savage invasion. He gave her a moment to adapt to his girth, before he starts to pump into her, oh very slowly.  
Red was feeling drowsy at the feelings Liz eliciting in him by her lips and tongue. When he saw Dembe fucking Samar, he started to leak into her mouth. She moaned of his salty taste on her tongue. She relaxed her throat and pulled him deeper into her mouth. He moaned and pushed another finger into her hole. She groaned, her throat constricting tightly on his purple head and he cried.  
He pulled out of her mouth and moved her to kneel beside the flushed Samar. She frowned at the loss of contact from him and Samar. Red moved to kneel in front of Samar, "Open your mouth for me, Samar."  
She did as he told her, and he fucked her mouth slowly. She closed her eyes enjoying the two cocks pushing into her. Red pulled Liz closer, crushed his lips to hers, keeping his fingers working on her ass. His eyes flied to Samar, who was looking at him with demanding eyes, her lips suckling relentlessly on his hardness. She closed her eyes and moaned, "Oh, God. Dembe, you're so big. I never felt such a big cock inside me." She finished her words and swirled her tongue on Red's tip licking the pearly drop on its opening.  
Dembe grinned, while Red pulled her to him, "It's not always about size, my dear."  
He moved back talking to Dembe, "Dembe, you take care of my girl."  
Dembe looked at the blushed Liz and smiled, "Don't worry, my friend. I'll take good care of her."  
He pulled Liz to the edge of the bed, and took her thighs above his shoulders as he kneeled between them on the ground and closed his mouth on her lips. The feeling of another man's tongue on her, drove Liz into another world, and she wasn't aware of anything else.  
Red laid Samar on the bed, and rested his body over hers brushing his cock over her soaking folds. She raised her hands behind his neck, and he smirked, "I've always wanted to do this."  
She licked his collarbone and whispered, "I want to ride you."  
He chuckled and pushed once against her, "I love dominant women."  
He pulled her up, and sat with his back to the headboard again, pulling her over his hips. She straddled him smiling at the view of his cock twitching beneath her. She held him and pointed him to her opening, before pushing down to encase him inside her to the hilt. He hissed at the warmness sheathing him, and locked his eyes to hers. She licked her lips and leaned forward to press her breasts against his golden curls, and started to move slowly on him. He watched as Dembe was tongue fucking his Lizzy, and her moaning in pleasure with eyes closed.  
He whispered to Samar's ear, "You feel so good, my dear. I knew you would feel that hot and soft around my hard cock."  
She moaned and whispered, "You feel so good yourself, Red. So hot... so hard. I always wanted to ride you like this, and fuck you hard till you cum inside me."  
He groaned, and moved his hands to capture her ass cheeks squeezing them tightly, and started to push up into her, meeting her thrusts as he murmured, "Yes, ride me hard. Fuck me with this hot cunt. Squeeze me tight. I want to cum inside you. I want to fill you."  
They increased their pace, now moaning and talking dirty to each other, unaware of Dembe and Liz who were watching them amused now. Red felt he was close, he moved a hand to rub her clit roughly, "Cum, Samar. Cum for me. Cover me. Squeeze me....milk me... cum...cum."  
She cried, and came hard around him, milking him strongly inside her. He came with a strangled groan, covering her walls with his water. When their bodies stopped shaking, Liz pulled Samar off her man, and laid her between his legs on her back. She opened her Samar's legs widely, and captured her pussy in her lips, locking her eyes to Red's. She moaned at the taste of her own man on her friend. She closed her eyes and licked her over and over, fucking her with her tongue to wipe Red's seed from the other woman. Red grinned smugly at the view of Liz licking the residual of his milk of Samar's cunt. He heard Dembe calling him, and he raised his eyes to the younger man. Dembe was standing by the edge of the bed just behind Liz's ass pumping his big black cock, pulling his foreskin back and forth, and looking at Red questioning. Red knew what the man asked for, and nodded at him. Dembe smiled and pulled Liz's ass closer without cutting her contact with Samar's quivering folds. He stroked Liz's opening with his sheathed head, and Liz looked at Red. She relaxed when she saw the approving look in his eyes, and took a deep breath preparing for his bodyguard. Dembe positioned his tip to her tiny hole, and pushed slowly inside her canal. She gasped at the intrusion, and held her breath. She was well prepared and wet, but he was very thick, and she has been with very few men other than her ex-husband and Red.  
Dembe tested her with his tongue a few minutes ago, and knew she was tight, much tighter than Samar. This is why he pushed into her very slowly and gently. But at the whimpers of her, and the hotness of her folds, he couldn't hold any more. He was half way into her, when he felt the urgency, and pushed into her to the hilt eliciting a loud cry from her. He closed his eyes at the delicious pressure on him and murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my friend."  
She gasped and her voice shook, "I'm fine. Don't stop."  
He pulled out of her slowly, before pushing back into her moaning. He kept a slow pace, and his hands were on her ass massaging her gently.  
Red pulled Samar to sit between his separated legs, with her back to him. She smiled at him when she felt him hard against her back. She raised her hips up and held his shaft, directing it into her again. They moved slowly against each other, watching the other couple moving slowly as well. Red moved one hand to her breast, the other hoovering on her rigid clit teasing her beneath her threshold.  
Liz was staring at them as well, feeling oddly filled. Dembe was gentle to her, but the man was really big...and hard. Dembe started to increase his pace whispering to himself more than to her, "Elizabeth, god. You're so tight. You feel so good around me. Your man is so lucky."  
Her moans were getting louder with his thrusts. He was stroking every sensitive spot of her. His length was hammering against her cervix punishing it, and forcing it to relax to accept his girth. She cried with the continuous torture to her womanhood. Red watched her as she whined, "Oh, please. Please..."  
Her whines drove Dembe wilder, and he spanked her cheeks a few times slamming into her faster and harder.  
She cried, "Oh, god... more... please... let me cum... please.. aaah."  
He raised his knee, and supported it onto the bed beside Liz. That changed the angle of penetration, and drove him deeper. He spanked her again, and squeezed her ass strongly. The tears filled her eyes, and he felt her muscles quivering around his big shaft. He moved a hand in front of her and pinched her clit roughly. She screamed and her muscles convulsed uncontrollably. He pulled his cock out of her fast, not wanting her to bring him to his orgasm. His foreskin scratched her g-spot as he moved out of her, and she cried again coming hard. He dropped to his knees and crushed his lips to her sex drinking her release. She collapsed to the bed submissive to his will to drink her. She was shaking with the intense orgasm and the after waves that came with his tongue and lips tasting her.  
When he raised, he licked his wet lips and moaned, "God, Elizabeth, you taste heavenly."  
She raised exhausted eyes to Red, who was still moving slowly inside the aroused Samar. He smiled at her, and let Samar's body move away from him, and pulled his woman to him. She collapsed to him and he moved down cradling her warm body, "I love you."  
She smiled and kissed him, "I love you."  
They turned to look at Dembe who was eating Samar's pussy, and she was licking his throbbing shaft as they lied opposite to each other. Red looked at Liz cocking his head, "Are you ready for a final round?"  
She chuckled at the playful look in his eyes, "Absolutely."  
He moved and she moved off him. He called the other couple, who stopped their foreplay and watched him moving to lie on his back on the edge of the bed, his thighs hanging out of the bed, his red cock twitching and glistening with Samar's fluids covering it. He pulled Liz to straddle him with her back to him. He tested her anus with two fingers, then positioned his head to her anal hole. Dembe moved to stand between Red's thighs, and moved his hands so Liz holds onto them. Red had a deep breath, then pulled Liz slowly onto him, sinking into her tight hole. Liz groaned animalistically, despite the previous preparation of her tiny hole. She had anal sex with Red before, but this time was different for both of them. Red held her hips firmly and stilled, allowing her to relax around his fat cock. When she felt she was ready, she let go of Dembe's hands, and leaned her body back to rest her back over Red's chest. Red moved his left hand around her waist fixing her body to his, and pushed his right hand down her tummy to reach her clit. He called Dembe, and the man got his point. Dembe held Liz's legs, and brought them up to rest on his shoulders. She gasped as she got what the two men had in mind for her. She tried to move but Red held her tightly. She moaned, "Red, I can't. This will be too much for me."  
Red caressed her belly, "You will be fine. You can take it, Lizzy."  
She whimpered, as she felt Dembe's cock nudging at her already sore sex. Dembe rubbed her thighs, "Elizabeth, our beautiful queen. You're a magnificent woman. You will make us the happiest men on earth."  
Her eyes filled with tears, and she felt him advancing steadily into her. She cried at the extreme fullness, and Red groaned as he felt Dembe's shaft stroking his own through her vaginal wall. The two men paused, and Samar kneeled on the bed watching the amazing scene in front of her eyes. She envied Liz for the two skilled men pleasuring her.  
Dembe started to move slowly out then back in. With Dembe's movement into her,Red was pulling out of her to the tip. She moaned at the alternative movement between the two men. They succeeded to synchronize it, so one was filling her while the other is moving out. She was gasping. Her pelvis was tilted up, so with each of his thrusts, Dembe stroked her g-spot as well as her a-spot, before he goes beyond her cervix again. The idea of having a man literally inside her uterus was unbelievable. Dembe could reach a depth not other man reached inside her before.  
With the continued movement, the precum of the two men and her own secretions lubricating her two passages, the pain started to disappear and pleasure building. She looked at Samar and nodded to her. Samar approached to kneel beside her right, leaned to devour Liz's swollen clit. Liz was now writhing, and held tightly by Red's strong arms around her. That was too much for her. The three of them were fucking her. Red spoke between his breaths, "You like it, my love? Does it feel good? To be that filled. You see how we all love you? Love to make you happy?"  
She moaned and he chuckled, "We need to move to the next level, Lizzy. Will you handle it, my love? Will you take me and Dembe in the same moment? Can you make us both cum?"  
Her eyes widened in fear, and heard the slapping on Samar's butt. Samar looked at Red who spanked her and ordered her, "Up, your back to Dembe."  
Samar stood up, Red and Liz lying between her feet, her back was to Dembe. Dembe moved his hands to kneed her red cheeks, and moved his mouth to her fat cunt, brushing her with his teeth.  
Red stilled his thrusts inside Liz for a moment then said, "Now, Dembe."  
And simultaneously, he pushed into Liz with Dembe. Liz cried loudly as the two invaded her in the same moment. They created a pace that was not slow, but not fast enough to bring her to climax.  
Samar was shaking as she saw them thrusting into Liz, feeling Dembe eating her pussy roughly with his teeth. It was painful... pleasurably painful.  
Liz was crying continuously with the persistent torture from the two men. Her cries arousing them more. Red felt he was close, especially with the frequent stroking against him from the bigger cock. He was now panting, "Yes, Lizzy. Scream for me... scream my name, while you cum.... harder, Dembe. Faster... god... this is good.... aaah....sooo... go...od."  
Liz whimpered, "Red, Red... oh, my... aaah.. I'm... clo...close... Dembe... faster.... please... more... I... aah...aah.."  
The two men drove into her insanely fast, and she was now screaming as she came hard squeezing Dembe tightly inside her womb, and Red by her rectum. Red groaned as he came inside her holding onto her tightly. While Dembe snorted and bit hard onto Samar's clit as, he pushed vigorously into Liz, emptying himself to the last drop. Hearing Samar screaming and coming inside his mouth moved another wave of pleasure into his groin, and he thrust again into the now bruised cervix of Liz.  
Samar moved to lie on the bed beside them carefully. Dembe tried to pull out of Liz, but her walls closed tightly on him, still quivering from her orgasm. They locked their eyes and she gave him her hands. He let her legs down carefully, held her hands and pulled slowly out of her demanding tunnel. She moaned at the loss of contact, and he leaned to her dripping core kissing it softly and sniffing her deeply. She closed her eyes at the gesture, then looked at him when he moved away. He smiled at her, "Elizabeth, you are a blessing to any man. Raymond is a lucky man to have you."  
Red moved up slowly, with his arms still around her, and his now soft cock sliding out of her. He nodded, "This is true, my brother."  
He kissed her temple, and looked at Samar, who nodded and got up lazily, "All right, all right. I understand. No need to kick me out. I'm just trying to catch my breath."  
He chuckled, and moved up to the bed pulling his woman with him, "Take your time, Samar. Dembe will drive you home when you are ready."  
She collected her clothes, and moved out with the younger man leaving Liz cuddled against Red.  
Liz looked at him with hooded eyes, and he smiled, "Happy birthday, my love."  
She smiled, "Thank you, Raymond. That was truly exceptional."  
He kissed the tip of her head and closed his eyes drifting with her into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that was crazy. I hope you like it.


End file.
